Tenth Anniversary
by Betinhaaa
Summary: "What about our last anniversary?" she knew she shouldn't be saying this but the words were jumping out of her mouth. "Who didn't care about what the other one feels that date hun?"  - Naley Oneshot set up in season 9.


**Hey guys..so I've read some spoilers from season 9 and I was doing some counting and realised that during the year jump in the season 8 finale Naley made 10 years together.**

**So I decided to do a oneshot that could be seen in season 9 about that!**

**Any mistakes with the grammar please tell me.. I'm brazilian so might have some in there. ;]**

** Hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me what you think! x,**

**Luciana**

"I can't believe you're sayin that Haley!" he said walking around the room impatiently.

"Stop yelling and look at me!" she said stopping him. "It's just an idea ok? We wouldn't be doing that for him.. It's for our children. You have to think of Jamie!"

"I AM thinking about Jamie! That's why I don't want a murder living under the same ceiling of us!"

"I know he don't deserve it Nathan. He killed Keith and that's unforgivable but he's been living in terrible conditions, his health isn't that good anymore and unfortunately Jamie loves his grandpa Dan."

"Did you even stop to think about that,hun? This is absurd!"

"Of course I thought about it! Actually, I'm only considering this for you."

"Yeah right." he said with a fake laugh.

"Enough with the sarcasm Nathan."

"Then stop that! Forget that stupid idea! Dan will NOT live with us." he started yelling again.

"Natha-"

"No Haley! For ONCE care about what I feel."

"Oh, so now I am SELFISH?" she asked shocked.

"I didn't mean that!" he lowered his tone while Haley increased hers.

"That's what you just said! You know what? YOU are the one who don't care about other people's feelings!" she said feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"What?"

"What about our last anniversary?" she knew she shouldn't be saying this but the words were jumping out of her mouth. "Who didn't care about what the other one feels that date hun? I spent the entire day separating photos of us..- she said pointing to the heart-shaped box that was in the shelf beside him- .. decorating the house with roses and candles to what ? To receive a phone call late at night saying that you wouldn't be here. So I just put your gift in the wardrobe, cleaned the house and slept all alone in our TENTH anniversary" she said crying.

"Hales,I-"

"And then you say that I'M selfish? You're the one who don't care about my feelings and apparently neither Jamie's. HE is the one who wants your father here, it's not me." she said wiping the tears that was dropping in her face.

He touched her arm.

"No Nathan - she said pulling away from his touch. "I need to go. He is waiting for me in the car, i need to drop him off at Chuck's. Just... forget it ok?"

She grabbed her keys and stormed out of the house.

Nathan signed when she left. He hated seeing her crying, especially when the reason was him. He took the box she pointed before and open it. He was already feeling guilty but what he saw inside made him feel worse.

ten years together was written with a lot of hearts around. Under the note were a lot of photos. The first one was of them in an awkward hug in the tutor center, their first photo together. The next one was of Haley in a cheerleader uniform, the first time she cheered to help Brooke in that championship in their junior year. They were dating that time. There were also some newspaper's clippings that he kept when Haley was on tour. Photos from both weddings, Jamie as a baby... Lydia...

This was wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this way, they should be remembering these things together.

With the box in his hands he went upstairs to his bedroom. He opened his wardrobe and took a black box that was hidden there.

Jamie is at Chuck's. Lydia is with Brooke and the twins. Dan isn't living here yet.

It's just Haley and me tonight, perfect time for an anniversary celebration.

* * *

><p>Haley said goodbye to Jamie and drove to the cafe.<p>

She needed some time to think. She had been hiding her frustation of that day because she knew it wasn't Nathan's fault. He was working, signing another player with Clay and couldn't be home in time. But still hurted. They had never been apart in that date until then and it was supposed to be unforgettable, they were making a decade together. They survived tons of things and had two children, their love were still there.. She wanted a celebration...that's all.

But again, she shouldn't blame him for her deception. It wasn't fair to him. She knew she had to come home and apologise to Nathan, but she needed a few

minutes alone, taking the pain aside her, so she would be able to be completely honest to Nathan.

* * *

><p>Haley entered the house slowly.<p>

"Nathan."she called.

No response

"Nathan? Where are you?"

When she reached the bedroom, she felt her heart race. Nathan was standing in front of the bed looking outstanding. There were candles all over the room and on their bed were two boxes, one she knew and the other one she had never seen before.

She felt tears forming in her eyes, but this time she was happy. Really happy.

She opened her mouth to apologise but Nathan stopped her in her tracks by turning on the stereo.

You need a friend

I'll be around

Their wedding song, the one they danced together.

Then he outreached her and asked with a smile, "Can I have this dance?"

She took his hand and rested her head in his chest as they started to move slowly around the room.

I'm gonna love you more than anyone

I'm gonna hold you closer than before

"I'm deeply sorry" he whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry too".

"I tried so hard to be here that day, but everything went wrong and when I arrived, it was already too late and you were sleeping so I just laid by your side and pretended that we actually had a great day."

Haley looked up to him while dancing.

" So the next morning when you didn't mention anything, I realised it was too late for celebrations and decided to be quiet about that subject. I knew I hurted you Haley, I didn't mean too."

"I know babe" she said stroking his cheeks. " It wasn't your fault. It just slipped through my mouth. You were mad about your father-"

" Let's not talk about my father! Tonight it's about you and me! Our children aren't here, we have the house for ourselves, it's the perfect time for an anniversary celebration, don't you think?"

"It's perfect!"

They smiled. He kissed her lips softly giving goose bumps all over them.

They pulled away slowly and rested their foreheads staying in silence. None of them wanting to break the moment.

When the music ended, Nathan decided to speak.

" I almost forgot! Our dinner! Let me go take it!"

Haley smiled watching him rush downstairs.

Michelle Featherstone's We are man and wife then started to play. Yeah, this was definitely their wedding cd.

Nathan then entered the room holding a plate and two forks.

"I didn't have much time to found us some food and you know I can't cook so..."

"Mac and Cheese? I love it!"

"I know you do!" he smiled.

They climbed the bed and started eating. Haley glared again to the black box beside him.

Nathan saw her gaze.

"Let's eat first ok? I'll show you later!" he said putting some of the mac in her mouth.

"I love you" she said looking into his blue eyes.

"Love you too, with all my heart."

* * *

><p>After a long dinner, since they talked more than ate, Haley went downstairs to put the plate in the sink. She was already feeling so light, so joyful. She looked for some chocolate in the kitchen before heading to the room.<p>

When she arrived Nathan was standing holding the black box.

" I bought this for you for our anniversary. Since we didn't talked about that day, I decided to hide it from you and give it to you in another time. "

He opened the box.

Haley`s mouth opened in surprise.

A gorgeous gold necklace filled her eyes. It had 10 rubies hanging shining.

"One gem for each year together." He said smiling at her shocked expression.

He took the necklace from the box as she turned around allowing him to put it in her.

He then kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her.

"I wanted to give you something that could represent this day, that could last forever like my love for you." he said with his chin resting over her head.

"Only God knows how much I love you!" she said turning around to kiss him eagerly this time.

* * *

><p>"You took photos from every game didn't you?" he said with a photo of him holding the ball and his NBA mates waiting for him to pass it for them.<p>

"It's not my fault that you look so damn sexy on the court." Haley answered with a smirk.

"Oh, so now that I'm not a player anymore I stopped being sexy?" he said teasingly.

"Baby, some things in life are just impossible... like you not being sexy!" she said filling his ego. "Besides, I still see you shirtless and on shower... " she bit her bottom lip.

"Oh, really?" he said leaning to kiss her.

As he came closer, his arms touched the box and some photos went to the ground.

Haley quickly crouched to take them. Her blouse raised because of her position showing her old "23" tatoo.

"You know what makes you even sexier?" he said standing up.

"What?" she said putting the photos and the box back to the bed.

"This" he said wrapping his arms around her, lifting her blouse to touch the tatoo.

"Oh, really?" she said quoting him.

"Yeah, besides I can still see you shirtless or on shower" he repeated her with a wink.

"Talking about showers.. I'm thinking of taking a long bath..." she said pulling away from him and walking her way to the bathroom.

"Is there any room for me?" he asked after processing what she said.

"I thought you'd never ask!" she said entering in the bathroom with Nathan right behind her.

And that was the first of a lot of "decades" anniversary that they will be spending together.

Always... and forever.

**That's it! Please tell me what you think! xx Luciana**


End file.
